fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue: Heroes and Villains
Listen to my story... Since the day I was born, I learned two things about the world: there are good guys and there are bad guys. Since the the stone ages, people've written god knows how many stories about nearly everything that can be written about. But you know something, they always end the same way, hero beats bad guy, rescues the damsel in distress, saves the world, and lives happily ever after, the end. What they don't tell you is what happens to the villain. He's beaten, humiliated, made to suffer for being the villain, but the saddest thing isn't the fact that he lost, but he was destined to lose because of he was, the bad guy, doomed to lose to a hero, he never stood a chance. It wasn't fair, the goddamn odds were stacked against him from the start, why doesn't he deserve to get his own happily after. For all we know, he could have been a victim of circumstance, the world has a fucked up way of looking at things in black and white that they forget that there's a grey area. My dad used to say, "son, there is no good and evil in this world, only the quality of people that live in it." I used to believe that until the day my dad got killed because of the quality of man he was. When he died, part of me died along with him, I became lost, trapped in this dark place with no fucking idea as to where to go. It was a pretty dark time, I was just a kid who lost his dad and crying was all I could do. But you know what the funny thing about being lost is, it tends to give you some sense of clarity as to where you are and where your going. And in that darkness, a voice whispered to me, guiding me unto an unknown path, as if my dad was holding me by the hand and walking me through it one step at a time. And from that point on, I knew what I had to do, what my path was, what I was destined to be: become the evilest villain, son of a bitch to ever live, and I was going to kill as many heroes as possible in order to become the man I was destined to be. A New Kind of Tale Normally, people are gonna tell you that the hero always wins, that good will always triumph over evil. I'm here to tell you right here, right now that this isn't that kind of story. No. This story has it's own twist on the tale we all know. If you came here hoping to find me read you some bullshit story about good winning the day, or lie about how the world really works, you'd better turn back know, cause' this story is anything but a fairy tale, it's a fucking horror story of my life. Something needs to change, It's about damn time someone did something to fix this. We're going to change how this story starts and how it ends. In this story, I'm going to break the cycle, break the same routine, the same story that's been told a million times with the same ending being put on infinite replay. I'm going to break all the staples in every story book ever made and throw it all to the trash so I can start from scratch. This isn't a heroes tale, you can bet your sweet ass it's a villains story, So sit back, relax, and clean out your ears so you can hear me nice and clear. Your going to shut the fuck up, cause it's story time. I'm the bad guy. This is my legend and it's just beginning... Category:Storyline